Papillon aptères
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para lograr justicia? Una joven y bella mujer de 25 años intenta terminar con la impunidad y corrupción que está matando a París además de hacer justicia por el asesinato de sus padres que las autoridades de París encubrieron. Le esperan momentos difíciles, sabe cómo responder a cualquier situación... excepto al reencuentro con ciertos ojos verdes.
1. De regreso a París

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.

Hola de nuevo mes petits papillons! Traigo para ustedes una nueva historia de Miraculous Ladybug. Aún no se cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no será muy larga. Me surgió la idea cuando veía series de super héroes, a las cuales soy fanática, y me di cuenta que las super heorínas casi no tienen series ( podría mencionar solo Super Girl y Xena como serie y descarté a las guerreras mágicas como Sailor Moon, Star vs the forces of evil, Guerreras, mágicas, etc…) así que pensé: No es justo que las mujeres fuertes como Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Zatana, Wondergirl, etc… aparezcan siendo la compañía de los hombres así que tomaré a la pequeña mariquita y haré una novela/ fanfic de ella siendo una super heroina- vigilante (las que ven series de super héroes, y las que no les explico) que el término vigilante no es un término muy bueno en la sociedad.

Tomé una frase de una de las series que he visto últimamente, quien adivine pondré su nombre en un capítulo. Espero les guste esta mezcla entre estilo super héroes, girl power y algunas tramas de dramas coreanos. Un beso.

De regreso a París.

Miraba por la ventanilla del avión las nubes, después de nueve años regresaba a París, mi ciudad natal. Había salido de ahí con dieciséis años de edad en circunstancias no muy gratas.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché al capitán pedirnos que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, suspiré mirando hacia el techo recordando cómo había salido de París años atrás y como regresaba. En estos años había aprendido tanto y conocido a muchas personas, pero mi regreso no se debía a melancolía, era más que eso, tenía un objetivo claro que cumplir.

Al aterrizar esperé a que las personas fueran descendiendo ya que no me gustaba estar parada en el pasillo esperando que avanzaran todos. Después de un par de minutos tome mi bolso de mano y baje, me detuve por un momento, inhale profundamente, el aire frío de invierno recorrió mis vías respiratorias, el aire fresco acarició mis mejillas haciéndome sentir una sensación de adormecimiento, colgué mi bolso de mi hombro metí mis manos enguantadas en las bolsas de mi abrigo y seguí caminando.

Al salir del aeropuerto con mis maletas tomé un taxi y me dirigí al que sería mi nuevo hogar, un penthouse en el primer arrondissements municipaux en Louvre, una zona residencial con destacable importancia y status económico. Al llegar una persona me ayudó a subir mis maletas al décimo piso, agradecí y cerré la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, el techo alto permitía la mitad de una segunda planta donde se encontraba un estudio, en la primera planta estaba la cocina, la sala, dos habitaciones y un cuarto que había mandado a adaptar como de ejercicio. La parte de enfrente que daba la vista a la ciudad era un ventanal de 7 metros de alto por 5 de ancho con un balcón, el suelo era de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los muebles y accesorios eran de color blanco, gris y algunos detalles, como los cojines del sofá, en aguamarina, el mobiliario tenía toques de estilo vintage. Todo parecía sobrio con una mezcla entre lo industrial y lo estético, me encantaba, tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a mi habitación que combinaba los mismos colores que el resto de la casa, al entrar pude ver la cama que estaba al lado de una ventana corrediza, en dónde el balcón tenía una jardinera con flores azules como lobelias, lirios de agua y campañillas chinas que hacían contraste con begonias y camelias de color rosa. La ventana tenía a los lados cortinas de color aguamarina al igual del tapizado del sillón individual que estaba a su lado, en el centro de la habitación estaba la cama con edredón gris mientras el dosel y las fundas de almohadas eran de color blanco, a un lado de la cama estaba una cajonera de caoba y a un costado, frente a la ventana estaba el closet y frente a la cama se encontraba un tocador. Dejé la maleta a los pies de la cama y salí al balcón, el aroma dulce y fresco de las flores me recibió, inspiré profundamente y miré la ciudad que se extendía bajo mis pies. Estos últimos años había pasado por tanto, había cambiado, ya no era la niña que había salido de París destrozada al haber perdido a sus padres en un incendio, había buscado la forma de salir adelante, de superarme y fue así como logré estar en seis diferentes países pero donde había pasado la mayor parte de estos años había sido en Italia donde no aprendí solo de moda. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché mi celular sonar, entré a la habitación y contesté mi móvil.

-Señorita Dupain ¿Qué tal su vuelo? - me preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado, voz que identifique como la del vendedor de bienes raíces.

\- Bien, todo muy tranquilo, pero ¿A que debo su llamada?

\- Me pidió que le llamara en cuanto el gobierno francés liberara la propiedad en la que está interesada y eso sucedió esta mañana- me dijo el hombre yo sonreí.

\- Excelente ¿Tiene los papeles listos para la compra?

\- Sí, solo hace falta firmas, pagos y formalidades.

\- ¿Sabe? Odio la comida del avión es tibia y húmeda, sin sabor ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos y arreglamos los documentos?

\- Es una buena negociadora, muy bien, le mandaré una dirección a su móvil y llevaré los papeles.

\- Yo tendré lista la transferencia para esa hora- le dije para después colgar, tomé mi maleta y la puse sobre la cama, comencé a sacar la poca ropa que llevaba ya que mi plan era comprarme y diseñarme ropa además que las pertenecías que había acumulado hasta el momento eran pocas, donde había vivido en Italia no era un penthouse, ni de cerca un departamento, todos estos años me había preparado, ahorrado y trabajado para tener propiedades y un alto status en París, cada diseño vendido a particulares, casas de moda y revistas fueron aumentando su valor al paso del tiempo y las recomendaciones, buenos comentarios y la protección con la que contaba de personas importantes en el mundo de la moda. Venía a París a cumplir mi objetivo.

Miré el lugar donde me había citado el vendedor de bienes raíces, era un restaurante con ambiente casual. Tomé un pantalón negro skynny, una blusa blanca de seda con cuello en V, un blazer negro, tacones de aguja del mismo color, corrí las cortinas y me cambié. Puse un maquillaje ligero, tomé mi cabello en un moño bajo, agarré mi bolso de mano y salí del apartamento.

Eran las 18 horas con 20 minutos cuando la mujer arribó al lugar indicado, entró al restaurante donde la atendió el maitre para llevarla al lugar donde la esperaban, las personas del lugar volteaban a ver a la recién llegada y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Una joven de 25 años caminaba entre las mesas, delgada, grácil, de piernas largas y definidas, cuerpo en forma de reloj que se apreciaba a pesar del blazer negro que llevaba puesto, pecho en justa medida, una piel que se veía tersa y suave, de color blanco como la porcelana en una muñeca, un rostro ovalado, un mentón pequeño, pómulos marcados, una nariz del estilo angelical, labios finos y del color de un melocotón maduro, ojos de un color azul como el hielo velado por una grandes y rizadas pestañas de color negro y ese bello rostro enmarcado por un brillante cabello negro azulado sostenido por un moño que dejaba fuera traviesos mechones ondulados que caían por el fino y largo cuello hasta llegar a la marcada clavícula, lo que hacía pensar si el cabello era ondulado o lacio. Los hombres volteaban al ver a esa mujer que pasaría fácilmente por una modelo francesa con rasgos orientales que la hacía más surreal mientras las mujeres la veían con envidia.

Al llegar a la mesa se pudo ver a un hombre de no más de 45 años, con cabello café oscuro adornado por algunas canas, de tez amarilla clara, ojos verdes claros y vestido de traje, a su lado estaba una mujer de no más de 40 años, delgada, alta, de largas y bellas piernas al igual que sus brazos, de piel blanca, perlada, de cabellera rizada de un brillante rubio, maquillada para asentar sus rasgos finos y sus gruesos labios, con un gusto elegante en ropa, llevaba un vestido de cuello redondo y falda con vuelo en un color camel y sobre sus finos hombros un cardigan, ella imitada la moda "ladylike".

\- Buenas tardes- les dije sonriendo mientras el maitre recorría la silla para mí- No sabía que tendríamos visitas.

\- Señorita Dupain, le presento a mi amiga de la universidad la señora Fontaine- me dijo el hombre, yo miré a la señora y le sonreí.

\- Disculpe, pero en cuando Basile me dijo que se encontraría con usted no pude evitar pedirle poder asistir. He escuchado tanto de usted en estos últimos meses y tenía gran interés en conocer a la diseñadora que conoce a la mayoría de leyendas en la moda actual - me dijo la mujer entusiastamente.

\- También es un gusto conocerla, pero por lo que puedo apreciar usted es una seguidora de la moda de antaño de altas sociedades ¿Por qué conocer a una devota de la innovación? - le pregunté, la mujer me regresó una mirada divertida.

\- Por la elegancia, llevas los diseños a un nuevo nivel sin perder lo clásico, elegir un diseño suyo para la cena de hoy me pareció de mal gusto, pero cuanto con un par de ellos.

\- Así que estoy tratando con Aurélie Fontaine, una de las personas que adquieren mis diseños habitualmente- le dije relajándome un poco.

\- ¿Me distingues de entre los compradores? – me preguntó Aurélie con una sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo los nombre, mis diseños no se venden a por mayor, cuentan con exclusividad así que la venta de cada uno de ellos las recuerdo.

\- Sí, eso es lo que me gusta de tus diseños, la exclusividad, lo cual se ha perdido aquí en París además que las pequeñas boutiques ya no tienen mucho que ofrecer y los grandes no ofrecen ya mucho - me dijo la mujer con decepción, la conversación paró un momento para pedir la cena.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Agreste Design? Era mi sueño de chica ser parte de esa empresa- le dije retomando la plática.

\- No lo sé en realidad, Gabriel está dedicado a la imagen pública de la empresa y solo algunos aspectos de la empresa, el joven Adrien es quién llevaría lo relacionado con las negociaciones y administración de la empresa pero no ha dejado su trabajo de modelo así que no pone total interés en ella- dijo la mujer, la cual al parecer era cercana a los Agreste- Es una pena.

\- ¿Por qué no formar parte ahora de la empresa de los Agreste? Serías un elemento que impulsaría de nuevo la compañía – me preguntó Basile con interés.

\- No estudié tantos años y aprendí de tantas personas para ser una empleada más- le dije sonriéndole.

\- Escuché que compraste un edificio en el Distrito 7 Palais-Bourbon, una antigua fábrica ¿Pondrás un estudio ahí? - me preguntó la mujer, la cual no solo era cercana a Gabriel Agreste sino que estaba bien informada del todo, debía mostrarme encantadora para ganar su afecto y poder preguntarle de cualquier asunto relacionado con la industria de la moda posteriormente.

\- Sí, me agrada sí que le diré un poco de lo que haré- le dije inclinándome hacia la mujer como si fuera a contarle un secreto, ella hizo lo mismo y me sonrió mientras me veía con interés- La colección de vestidos de noche seguirán siendo exclusivos, comenzaré con una colección para vestidos de novia y trajes para mujer de igual forma no se repetirán diseños, además que aún estoy considerando dejar solo el ramo femenil y comenzar a diseñar para hombre y diseñaré una línea de ropa juvenil, abriré mi propia cadena que se llamará "Rêve à haute voix" con precios más accesibles y una producción media.

\- "Sueña despierta" ese es un buen nombre para su cadena ¿En el establecimiento que está interesada en comprar será su primera tienda? - me preguntó Basile- El precio es bajo por el deterioro al pasar de los años, hubo un incendio y destrozo casi el lugar, no estaba escriturado, el seguro le pago los daños a los afectados, pero nadie reclamo el establecimiento, el gobierno lo confisco y apenas lo sacó a la venta de nuevo.

-No, tengo otros planes para ese lugar- le dije dando un sorbo de vino a mi copa, no quería hablar del tema.

La noche siguió avanzando tranquilamente, el clima era frío, la temperatura descendía conforme la hora iba avanzando pero la iluminación por las calles y las personas que transitaban conversando alegremente daban una sensación de confort al estar en la ciudad, al ser fin de semana los turistas caminaban con cámaras colgadas al cuello y los residentes caminaban por su surreal ciudad, no se cansaban nunca de la bella París. Pero también había personas que preferían quedarse en sus casas en lugar de transitar por las calles de París, había quién prefería resguardarse del frío y ver la ciudad, al tener una vista privilegiada de uno de los mejores departamentos residenciales de la ciudad un hombre corpulento de estatura media, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y barba estilo Van Dyke, de 50 años aproximadamente, con apariencia más bien desagradable con una nariz puntiaguda, piel grasosa y una mirada lasciva miraba la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies con un vaso con Bourbon mientras tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El hombre salió a la terraza mientras seguía sonriendo, era una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia.

\- Pronto borraré era estúpida sonrisa de su rostro- le dijo una voz femenina a la espalda del hombre, este volteó exaltado, pudo ver a una mujer con una un antifaz, blusa strapless, y pantalón de color negro con motas rojas mientras que alrededor de la cintura llevaba una falda con corte en A que daba a sus tobillos abierto del frente dejando ver el pantalón, la mujer era esbelta pero fuerte, se notaban los músculos en sus brazos, el cabello negro amarrado en media coleta, los labios eran negros carmín, las pestañas eran negras y largas. Una figura seductora sino fuera por la mirada fría y firme.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo entraste? ¡Seguridad! - comenzó a gritar el hombre recuperándose de la sorpresa y comenzando a detonar enojo.

\- Los deje tomar un descanso- dijo la mujer mientras tiraba al suelo varios pares de armas de fuego, se mostró una sonrisa burlona en los labios carmín y caminó hacia el hombre, era un caminar felino, sensual, el hombre olvido su enojo por un momento al quedar sin aliento.

\- Carlos Favre, miembro del parlamento, has comprado abogados, policías y funcionarios de París para poder distribuir mercancía ilegal en los barrios de París, además de robar fondos de la ciudad para uso personal- le dijo la mujer parándose a unos metros del hombre gordo.

\- Nadie te creerá, tengo todo cubierto, he comprado grandes influencias que me protegerán ante cualquier acusación- dijo el hombre seguro de sí mismo.

-Admites haberlo hecho.

\- Sí, pero soy intocable.

\- No te preocupes, la policía tendrá las pruebas y una grabación con tu confesión mañana por la mañana, Carlos Favre, le fallaste a la ciudad- le dijo la mujer mostrándole una grabadora, el hombre frunció el ceño y enojado se acercó a la mujer para tratar de quitarle la grabadora, pero esta lo esquivó y al quedar tras el hombre le golpeó la nuca, quedando este inconsciente.


	2. Sobrellevando el presente

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola me petites papillons, espero se encuentren bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulos, espero les guste.

Hay algunas cosas difusas pero todo se irá aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos. Un beso!

Sobrellevando el presente.

El día soleado se podía ver tras las paredes de cristal de una panadería, el olor a pan llenaba el lugar, se escuchaba jazz de fondo, un jazz instrumental que hacía que el ambiente fuera relajado, tras el mostrador se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura, con rasgos orientales, piel clara y cabello negro que llevaba corto. Ella sonreía mientras mecía los hombros al compás de la canción, segundos después se acercó un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño claro y bigote del mismo color, giró a la mujer puso una mano en la cintura de esta y con la otra tomo la fina mano. La mujer sonreía mientras miraba con amor al hombre, él tenía la misma expresión mientras ambos bailaban al ritmo del jazz. La campana del local sonó pero la pareja no prestó atención, al lugar había entrado una chiquilla de no más de dieciséis años, delgada, de estatura promedio, de cabello negros cortos amarrados por dos coletas en la nuca, no era de una belleza destacable, pero su aspecto frágil y delgado hacía crear cierta simpatía. La recién llegada miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa, eran sus padres, se sentía tan afortunada de haber nacido en un hogar lleno de calidez y amor, no podía pedirle más a la vida… si acaso que le tuviera deparado una persona tan especial como lo era su padre para poder ser tan feliz como su madre se veía.

De un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro para después dejar ver el establecimiento en llamas, había pedazo de techo por doquier, los estantes estaban en el suelo y una columna se había derrumbado obstaculizando la vista al fondo del lugar, la chiquilla comenzó a sentir una desesperación nacer de su corazón, seguía bajo el marco de la puerta y con angustia comenzó a avanzar entre los escombros, el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, hasta el grado de lastimar en algunas partes y el humo comenzó a obstruir sus vías respiratorias, comenzó a gritar con desesperación hasta que unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la comenzaron a jalar a la salida.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! - gritaba la niña repetidamente.

Un sonido chillón llegó a los oídos de la chiquilla, la cual comenzó a ver todo borroso y de repente una cegadora luz.

Desperté con los gritos aún resonando en mis oídos, me tomó un par de segundos orientarme, recordar donde estaba, cuando estuve completamente despierta me senté a la orilla de la cama y apagué el despertador, tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y cuando esa angustia dejo mi garganta y mi corazón pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos, miré hacia el frente, debía seguir, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, preparé el agua y cuando estuvo caliente me mentí bajo el chorro de agua, levanté mi rostro hacia la regadera y me quede ahí por un par de minutos mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba tras la pesadilla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no tenía ese sueño, pero al parecer a mi inconsciente le gustaba tomarme desprevenida. Debía tranquilizarme y seguir, al terminar de bañarme me acerqué a mi closet, tomé una falda corta de color vino, una blusa de color camel, un abrigo acampanado de color negro, medias, zapatillas de tacón alto y bolso de color negro. Me vestí y arreglé poniendo especial atención en los detalles ya que de esa forma mi mente se despejaba y podía dejar el mal sueño de lado. Al terminar de arreglarme me dirigí a la cocina donde la cafetera ya trabajaba mientras en la sala se escuchaba el televisor, me recargué en la barra de la cocina mirando el televisor donde estaban las noticias.

\- Hoy por la madrugada la policía encontró al miembro del parlamento: Carlos Favre en su penthouse colgado cabeza abajo por los pies de una viga. La policía recibió de una persona anónima pruebas en las cuales se demuestra que el miembro del parlamento estuvo involucrado en actos ilegales además de recibir una grabación con la confesión de Favre. Mientras se arrestaba al hombre mencionó en repetidas ocasiones a una mujer, la culpable de la emboscada, se esperará a que el hombre se recuperé del trauma recibido para tomar su declaración y comenzar con el juicio por sus delitos- dijo la reportera para después ir a comerciales. Suspiré, esto apenas había comenzado.

Salí de mi departamento alrededor de las ocho de la mañana tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, al estar en el lobby el recepcionista pidió un taxi para mí.

En el camino observe por la ventana a la gente caminar por la acera, los establecimientos abrir y los niños andar camino a la escuela, miré los edificios y los monumentos por los que pasamos, habían pasado nueve años y había olvidado como lucía mi ciudad natal, quizá otro mecanismo de protección, salí de mis pensamientos cuando el conductor me indicó que habíamos llegado, pagué y baje del auto. Caminé a la acera y me dirigí al centro de Palais-Bourbon. Al llegar a un loft de aspecto antiguo, que alguna vez fue una fábrica de zapatos, saqué una llave de mi bolso y abrí el lugar, en la entrada estaba un escritorio de color blanco y tras de él una escalera adornada con una alfombra de color aguamarina, a los costados de la escalera se encontraban dos puertas que conducían al área de almacenes, junto a una pequeña pasarela y una bóveda. Miré por un momento el escritorio, el computador estaba apagado, las líneas de teléfono aún no estaban conectadas y a cada lado de este había dos helechos, después dirigí mí atención el letrero en letras cursivas, en estilo lettering, que había en la parte de enfrente del escritorio, donde decía "Rêve à haute voix" que quería decir "Sueña despierta" lo cual era lo que solía hacer cuando era una chiquilla de preparatoria.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras, del lado derecho por toda la pared hasta el final se formaban una fila de ventanales con herrería negra, dejaban solo un metro del piso al ventanal al igual que un metro del techo a este, alguien pensaría que sería una mala idea para resguardar un negocio pero había pedido explícitamente un cristal grueso polarizado que sería difícil de romper y ante cualquier golpe transmitiría una alarma. En el techo se podían apreciar vigas de metal, original de la estructura del lugar, de donde colgaban lámparas con detalles negros, cercano a la escalera había una oficina con paredes de cristal, parecía un cubo de vidrio con detalles negros en cada arista, frente a esta oficina estaba una sala de estar, junto a los ventanales había tres escritorios horizontalmente para después extenderse tres filas verticalmente hasta casi llegar al fondo. Del otro lado del lugar se extendían pegadas a la pared dos oficinas y una habitación de descanso, tras el cubo/ oficina había una mesa de madera rodeada por sillas negras, donde serían las juntas, y al fondo del piso había mesas de dibujo, escritorios, estantes y armarios, mientras que sobre esta zona estaba un tragaluz, esa sería la zona de diseño.

Había diseñado este lugar cuando tenía quince años, con el paso de los años y la ayuda de mis tutores y protectores en la moda, lo había perfeccionado, cualquiera que materializara su sueño estaría orgulloso, pero para mí era un recordatorio del que había sido mi sueño anhelado en la adolescencia pero que ahora no era tan atractivo.

En realidad aún no estaba segura de sí lo pondría en marcha, mi situación había cambiado últimamente y tenía otra opción de vida, suspiré y bajé de nuevo, pase mi tarjeta de acceso por una de las puertas del costado de las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro, subí la palanca de la caja de electricidad y todo se encendió, en esta parte no había ventanas por la ropa, accesorios, bolsos, diseños y materiales que guardaba, del lado izquierdo se extendía hasta el fondo otra oficina con paredes de cristal con una pasarela, del otro lado de igual forma había un cuarto similar solo que este guardaba ropa, accesorios y calzado además de un espacio para la confección con tres mesas, al fondo de la habitación había estantes y armarios donde se clasificaban y guardaban materiales y en medio de este espacio una sala de estar. Revisé que todo estuviera guardado y acomodado y salí. Cerré el lugar tras de mí y caminé de regreso a la calle principal, tomé otro taxi y me dirigí a la zona empresarial de la ciudad. Bajé en el edificio de la revista "Le style pose" entré y me dirigí al área de jardines, al llegar pude ver carpas blancas, luces, reflectores, un área de maquillaje y vestuario y personas por doquier. A lo lejos pude ver al fotógrafo en jefe y al CEO de la revista, me acerqué.

Mientras más me acercaba podía ver mejor al CEO de "Le style pose", Félix Vairetto, un hombre de treinta años, alto, de facciones varoniles, quijada cuadrada con una barba estilo capitán Jack, labios delgados, nariz aguileña, su cabello era de color rubio platinado que llevaba corto, torso musculoso que era abrazado por esa camisa de color branca, vestía un pantalón de color azul navy que dejaban apreciar las bien formadas piernas, zapatos cafés, sin corbata y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados pero lo que más llamaba mi atención de ese hombre eran sus ojos gris profundo.

-Marinette ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Por favor, dile a este hombre que no tomaremos fotos bajo la luz directa del sol, hace estragos en la clara piel de las modelos y no harán lucir del todo los detalles de tus diseños- me dijo Félix.

\- El espectro de luz a esta hora no es tanto como por la tarde así que la reflexión de la luz no dañará los diseños y la piel de las modelos se verá rosada con el reflector pero si vemos las tendencias de fotografía de esta temporada, al acercarse la primavera, están tomando todos a la luz del sol, quizá deberíamos jugar con las luces, la calidez y saturación de las fotos, podemos probar con un lente de 200 mm y una obturación de 1/500- le dije mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y se lo daba a una asistente de la sesión.

\- Para mí suena bien - me dijo Félix sonriéndome, después puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me guio a la sala de vestuarios donde estaban los siete diseños que hice para su revista y que estaba fuera de la vista de los presentes.

-Luce muy guapa señorita Dupain, supongo que ahora que llegaste a París, tu agenda está llena- me dijo sonriéndome mientras se acercaba más a mí, pude percibir por su cercanía su esencia, un olor fresco, una mezcla de rosa damascena, madera, pomelo, jengibre y semillas de cardamomo, una fragancia seductora que denotaba la personalidad liberal e impertinente de quien la usaba.

\- No, en realidad no muchas personas saben que llegué a París- le dije sin apartarme, él tomó un mechón de mi cabello, que llevaba suelto ese día, y lo llevó a su nariz.

\- Llevas contigo un interesante aroma, de naranja, casis, fresias, madera de sándalo y vainilla. Un aroma seductor que contrasta con tu fina figura ¿Por qué ocultas tu pasión bajo una cara tranquila y un semblante sereno? - me preguntó Félix, yo sonreí y me acerqué a su oído.

\- Estamos en horas de trabajo señor Vairetto así que deje de intentar seducirme.

\- ¿Entonces debo esperar al terminar? ¿Te quedarás? - me preguntó a mi oído, sentí su aliento cálido en mi mandíbula.

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer- le dije alejándome y subiendo el tono de voz mientras pellizcaba la mejilla del hombre- Iré a revisar a las modelos.

\- ¡Es injusto! – me grito Félix mientras me alejaba, yo sonreí ampliamente, cualquier mujer se moriría por estar entre esos musculosos brazos mientras la invadía ese aroma fresco y embriagante pero no podía darme tiempo para eso, después de la sesión iría a la que había sido la panadería de mis padres y había una visita nocturna que tenía programada.

Al terminar la sesión tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y caminé a la salida, no llegue muy lejos cuando escuché que me llamaban, siendo más exacta una voz varonil, me detuve y segundos después se paró frente a mi Félix, ahora traía puesto un saco del mismo color de su pantalón con un pañuelo en la bolsa del saco en el pecho de color gris.

\- Cenemos- me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo sonreí.

\- No me intimidarás con esa mirada, querido Félix- le dije, él torció la boca y una sonrisa traviesa se mostraron en sus labios dio un paso más cerca de mí, me tomó de la cintura y me haló hacia él, yo puse mis manos en su pecho para salvar algo de espacio mientras lo empujaba suavemente… a quién engañaba si quisiera lo derribaría, pero no dejaría que creyera que su encanto me influenciaba.

-Nos miran- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te soltaré cuando reciba la respuesta que quiero -Yo sonreí.

\- Bien, yo escojo el restaurante y será solo algo casual – le dije, y él me soltó.

\- Haré que quieras quedarte conmigo- me dijo seguro de sí mismo, me regalo una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y regreso a los jardines del edificio. Negué y salí de ahí.

La pelinegra tardó media hora en llegar a su siguiente destino, fuera del establecimiento que acababa de comprar la esperaba el hombre de bienes raíces: Basile.

-Señorita Dupain, tengo las llaves, escrituras y el inicio del trámite del establecimiento- le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre y un juego de llaves- Con esto terminaría nuestro trato, pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted este sitio?

-Este local fue diseñado a pedido de mi padre, una panadería con rasgos victorianos, esa panadería fue el sueño de mi padre y mi madre. Perdí todo después del incendio, quiero conservar el lugar para tener un atisbo de esos días conmigo- le dijo la mujer para después ingresar al viejo local, el hombre miró por donde se había ido la mujer por un par de segundos, dándose cuenta en ese momento que la mujer con la que había hechos negocios había sido la niña que había perdido a sus padres en esa panadería nueve años atrás en un trágico accidente, según los medios aquella niña había sido mandada con familiares lejanos, pero en realidad no se sabía ya que en su momento no había sido una noticia de importancia. El hombre suspiró y se alejó del lugar.

La pelinegra miró los que habían sido ventanales cubiertos por maderas, en el suelo había cascajo, pedazos de madera que alguna vez habían sido estantes, al fondo de la habitación se veía el mostrador, quemado y deteriorado, por el lugar había vigas que se habían caído durante el incendio que habían sido puestas como reforzamiento del techo, el cual seguían intacto. Marinette avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, giró a la derecha y ahí encontró una puerta, la abrió y bajó por las escaleras, tomó su celular y encendió el flash para usarlo como lámpara. Estaba igual de desordenado que la parte de arriba, pero por la oscuridad se veía aún más tétrico, en el sótano era donde se hacía el pan, la pelinegra pudo ver el que fue un horno de convección y un horno rotativo, ambos con los cristales rotos, pedazos derretidos, negros y desgastados, más al fondo pudo ver otra pila de escombros y los que fueron estantes, charolas, el resto de costales.

La mujer subió de nuevo, apagó la luz de su teléfono y se recargó en el que había sido el mostrador, suspiró mientras miraba el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, no sabía si era buena idea conservar el lugar, pero realmente quería con ella por lo menos un fragmento de la vida perfecta que había llevado durante dieciséis años, una existencia tranquila, llena de amor y acompañada de muchos amigos y sus cariñosos padres.

La mujer miró su reloj cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer, eran las 18 horas con 30 minutos, iba tarde para su cita, tomó su bolso, encontró un taxi y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad al que era su restaurante favorito.

Llegué y me pasaron al área del balcón donde las mesas estaban desocupadas a excepción de una, donde me esperaba el hombre de cabellos rubios, al verme se levantó, retiro la silla para mí y la recorrió cuando tomé asiento.

\- Lamento la demora- le dije sonriendo, él me regreso una sonrisa torcida y seductora.

\- Ya ordené- me dijo para que segundos después llegara un mesero con el vino, lo sirvió y se retiró, yo guardé silencio.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de pretender que no nos conocemos? - me dijo Félix cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ahí diciendo que eres mi niñero? ¿Que estas en París para asegurarte que no mate a nadie? - le dije antes de llevar la copa de vino a mis labios.

\- Vaya, así que eso soy ahora… solo tu niñero- Me dijo Félix inclinándose sobre la mesa y tomando mi mano, tomó mi dedo índice y lo llevo a su boca, mordiéndome, yo sonreí.

\- Basta- le dije retirando mi mano- Todo este tiempo hemos tenido solo algo pasajero. Además, dejamos de vernos hace un año.

\- ¡Solo pasó un año! He sido tu guardián por seis años. Todas las misiones de la hermandad, todas esas noches hicieron que tenga claro lo que quiero de ti– me dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirándome de forma firme mostrándome su autoconfianza en el tema, yo sonreí, nunca cedería.

\- ¿Qué me case contigo? No lo haré- le dije inclinándome hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos.

-No te dejaré tan fácilmente, además tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, cuando termines tu misión y te liberes del grupo, ambos estaremos en París por tiempo indefinido.

\- No lo creo- le dije, el mesero dejó la comida y pasamos la conversación por un momento- Puse el estudio de moda por que creí que cuando terminara mi misión, todo acabaría, la hermandad me pondría fuera de servicio y tendría que seguir con mi vida como todo los demás, pero hablé con el gran hermano y me ofreció un puesto fijo, como mentor de los novatos, yo lo aceptaré.

\- ¿Por qué? Estas aquí para terminar el ciclo que marcó tu vida, deberías seguir adelante- me dijo con si le quisiera hacer entender un niño una razón, pero como un niño lo ignoraría y seguiría con mi idea.

\- No me hiciste cambiar de opinión en seis años, no lo harás ahora, podemos seguir teniendo algo casual y cuando llegué el momento me dejarás ir- le dije mirando a la calle, debía ser clara y sincera, yo no tenía posibilidades de conllevar una vida normal en París, no podría.

\- Bien, por ahora será algo casual, pero seguiré insistiendo- me dijo Félix sonriéndome de forma seductora, yo reí, era terco, negué y comencé a comer, la velada paso rápida y de forma amena, tantos años habían servido para que nos entendiéramos y congeniáramos, él se había enamorado de mí, como solía decir, pero yo solo había podido dejarme llevar por la pasión con la que actuaba, en todo lo que hacía, estar cerca de él era como tener mi sol personal: me hacía sentir calidez, energía y me atraía como si de gravedad se tratase.

Al terminar la cena pasamos a la entrada para pagar, miraba a Félix firmar el recibo, mordí mi labio al ver su perfil, sus ojos profundos y grises me atraían, sus manos grandes y varoniles me gustaban y su adictivo aroma era como una droga para mí.

\- Vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Ahora veo el por qué conseguiste el contrato con la revista "Le style pose"- me dijo una voz ruda y grave a mi espalda, yo di media vuelta y pude ver a un hombre de piel café claro, facciones toscas, con varias arrugas en el rostro, alto, hombros rectos, cabello rubio con canas, una nariz angular, ojos verdes y sobre estos gafas. Era Gabriel Agreste, el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo, Félix rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para evitar que me acercara.

\- No creo que esa sea la manera de dirigirse a la señorita Dupain y su vida personal no es de su incumbencia- le dijo Félix de manera firme con una mirada amenazadora, en el rostro de Gabriel se dibujó una risa de burla, estaba por avanzar para golpear a ese sujeto cuando lo vi... a espaldas de Gabriel se encontraba un hombre 25 años de edad, sabía su edad porque lo conocía, de alrededor de 1. 80 metros, de una figura mesómorfa la cual era la forma perfecta para la forma de cuerpo de un hombre: hombros anchos, torso atlético, brazos y piernas fuertes, características que eran remarcadas por aquél traje gris hecho a la medida y camisa blanca, sus cabellos que llevaba en un corte recto eran rubios, su cara era en forma triangular: frente amplia con una mandíbula que sería fuerte y atractiva que por ahora se veía un poco redondeada por la edad, una nariz de estilo griego, labios delgados que denotaban un aplomo pasión, cejas pobladas en el punto exacto, ojos pequeños característicos de hombres seductores y de un profundo color verde olivo.

\- Has perdido el encanto ante las mujeres, padre, esa no es la forma de dirigirte a una bella dama-dijo una profunda voz aterciopelada que hizo que sintiera escalofríos, Adrien Agreste había cambiado con los años, había escuchado de él y su historial de playboy, y justamente ahora me ofrecía una sonrisa seductora, yo desvié la mirada fastidiada.

\- Si se eso es lo que piensa para hacer menos lacerante el hecho que le estoy ganando a su empresa, no me importa, ya veremos el resultado final, le daré una pista, usted terminara derrotado- le dije al hombre de edad avanzada, levanté la barbilla con orgullo, torcí el gesto, di media vuelta y salí del lugar, todo a su tiempo tomaría su lugar, de eso me encargaría personalmente. Gabriel Agreste no sabía lo que le esperaba.


End file.
